Saber
Background Born to lord Uther Pendragon, Arturia was entrusted as an infant to the wizard Merlin, who in turn trusted her to Sir Ector, and raised her as a knight alongside his son, Sir Kay, whom she regarded as a brother. In time, Uther died and a new king was to be chosen. Although many were expecting a jousting tournement, much to their surprise, a sword was found embedded in a stone with the inscription "Whosoe'er pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king born of England" Naturally many of the strongest knights and lords in the land attempted to pull it out, but none were successful, and they eventually decided that they would simply hold a jousting tournement regardless. It was at this time, that Arturia, a mere squire incapable of entering such a tournement, approached the stone and reached out to pull it without hesitation. Before she could however, Merlin appeared before her, and warned her, saying that she would become something other than human if she were to become king, and showing her a vision of what was to come, as well as suggesting she think about it before pulling the sword out. Yet, she stated that she had seen a lot of people smiling, and that it must be worth it, as well as the fact that she had understood that from a very young age, and although she feared it, today that fear would end. In that moment, Arturia stopped aging as she pulled Caliburn from the stone, she was a king. Some saw their kings eternal youth as a divine blessing, others as an ill omen. In time, she led Camelot just as the legends say, sending forth knights to do her bidding, and uniting and defending britain. King "Arthur's" feats on the battlefield were that of a god of war rather than a mere human. Although Caliburn was broken in a duel in which she broke the code of chivalry, in time it was replaced with Excalibur, and its sheathe Avalon. The sheathe not only provided the same anti-aging effect, but also vast regenerative and defensive capabilities. She led her people as the perfect king, never once erring in judgement, however her distance from the people and seeming lack of emotion no matter what she faced become unnerving, and many knights left her service. In the end, Avalon was stolen from her while she was abroad fighting off an invasion, and upon returning she found a rebellion on her hands, led by Mordred, who, like the king, was in reality a girl. Fighting a great battle at camlann against the rebellious forces, the king was eventually face to face with Mordred, and the two fought, each having many of the same capabilities and powers, but eventually Arturia mortally woounded Mordred with a spear, and was in turn mortally wounded, dying without Avalon to heal her. Finding her way to a tree, Bedivere, her last loyal knight, found her lying beneath its branches, where she intrusted Excalibur to him, instructing him to throw it back to the lady of the lake. Bemoaning her fate as her country died and she did not possess the holy grail despite seeking it for so long, and now needing its power, Arturia made a contract with the world. In return for pledging her service as a counter guardian, a heroic spirit, she would be granted the chance to gain the holy grail. This deal stopped her in time even as time moved on without her. That is, even as the rest of the world moved on, she was still there, underneath the tree. She would not die until she got the grail and made her wish, and could try each time a grail appeared to be had through the ages. Because she was not dead, despite what history said, she could not be summoned from the throne of heroes as a servant, rather, she herself, the actual king arthur, is summoned in the holy grail war. In the 20th century, she is eventually summoned for the fourth holy grail war using Avalon as the focus to call her forth under the master Kiritsugu Emiya, a magus killer and assassin working for the Einzburn family. His wife, Irisviel acts as her visible master and supplies Saber prana throughout while Emiya works in the shadows. They get along about as well as one could expect from a chivalrous knight and a man who is willing to use any means to achieve the end, however she believes that his wish and goals in life are worthy and faithfully serves the man. Eventually, after much conflict and bloodshed, including a tragic battle between Saber and Sir Lancelot, it seems that they have finally achieved the grail, and she is conversing with Archer, the only other servant still remaining, when Kiritsugu enters the room, at first she believes that he is going to use the grail, and let her have it, but his true intentions become clear when he uses his two remaining command seals to give her an order she cannot disobey. "Destroy the holy grail." Shocked, she attempted to resist, screaming out defiance, successfully stopping her motions halfway through, but the second command seal was enough to override her will and magic resistance, and she unleashed Excalibur's full power upon the grail, and by proxy Archer, who was standing directly next to it. she herself being caught by the blast, she was sent back to the battlefield in her own time, feeling completely betrayed by Kiritsugu and regretting that she had ever felt she had understood him, although she was not aware that the reason he had ordered the grail destroyed was due to its corruption. It is at this point that her story in the multiverse begins, summoned by an inexperienced magus completely unaware of the contest for the next war, something goes wrong and instead of the war, she ends flung into the multiverse, summoned as a heroic spirit without a master. Involvement To be added later. Powers and Capabilities To be added later. Quotes * Trivia *Due to the blessing of the lady of the lake, Saber is capable of walking on water. *Because of Merlin's meddling. She technically has a weakness against dragon slaying weapons and spells. This was mentioned in Fate/Stay night, but until Fate/Zero, was never exploited. *The current Saber is the second version of her to enter the multiverse, the first was a follower for Amaterasu and participated in several major events, as well as serving as the general for the Crimean army. The current one not only has no memories of that, but entered directly after Fate/Zero, and as such has no recolection of any of the paths of Fate/stay night as well. See also *Lancer *Archer External links * The King of Knights (Storage topic)